Mademma
The conflict of Emma and Maddie started in Discovery. Maddie sees Emma as a threat to her. Emma is extremely close with Daniel and Maddie is jealous of the two. Maddie will do anything to break them up. It is also the main conflict in the show. Throughout the show, they seem to get along a little bit more, but never actually established themselves as "friends." ''Click here to see the Mademma/Gallery Mademma Moments/History Season 1 Discovery * Emma bumps into Maddie and drops her smoothie. * Maddie gets jealous of Emma and Daniel. * Maddie created a storm in the hallway. (Which was triggered by emotions and feeling) Hexoren Squared *They once again fight over the book. *Maddie says they can't be friends because she believes Emma 'stole' her boyfriend and wants to steal her powers. *They both get scared when the Hexoren starts multiplying after water spills on it and they fly around the room. *Maddie says she can't have any, saying they belong to her, still believing she is the Chosen One. *Maddie still believes Emma is trying to steal her powers and stops her from leaving. *Maddie tells Emma how she 'knows' she is the Chosen One, and the Principal gets mad. *Maddie agrees with the Principal that Emma needs to 'get out of their way. *Maddie tries to stop the Principal from vaporizing Emma. *Maddie feels guilty and cries, thinking Emma is turned into dust. The Chosen One * Maddie and Emma hide together. * Maddie grabs on to Emma when she's scared. * Emma grabs Maddie to tell her the principal is playing her. * Maddie stops the principal from disintegrating Emma. * Maddie cries when she thinks Emma is dead. *Emma convinces Maddie to help her defeat the principal. Season 2 Love Pie Redux *Maddie and Ursula are invited to Emma's house. *Maddie threatened Emma to not tell anyone she was here, and Emma asks why. *They both said, "No, you're not" simultaneously after Fransico said he and Ursula are in love. *They look terrified when Francisco says they're getting married and when Ursula says they're going to be sisters. Powers by Proxy *They agree to work together to find out how the Ursula and Fransico sudden engagement happened and stop it. *Their plan to end their parents' engagement failed. The Fool Moon *Emma texted Maddie telling her a love pie is the cause of their parents' engagement. *Emma tells Maddie that they broke the spell with home remedies, not wanting her to know her powers are back. *Maddie thanks her for not being her sister and leaves. The No-Sleep Sleepover *They both say each others' name menacingly. *Maddie creates a fake thunderstorm to try and get Emma to use her powers. *They, along with Andi and Sophie, play charades. *Emma tells Maddie she and Sophie are cheating. *When Andi suggests they do anything else, Maddie says its makeover time and says if ''someone ''would magically make their makeups kits disappear, they couldn't do makeovers, trying to trigger Emma. *They both come into the living room when they hear screaming, and scream when Daniel tells them something has Diego's leg. *Maddie holds on to Maddie's leg, afraid she'll be left alone. *Maddie busts Emma who confesses she has her powers back. *Maddie goes and hides in her mom's titanium closet instead of helping Emma and the others defeat the creature. *Maddie believes Emma has her powers and demands she give them back. *Emma threatens Maddie, by telling her she has powers, so she shouldn't mess with her. *Maddie is shocked and asked what's gotten into her. *Emma says whatever it is, she's not backing down. The Emma Squad *Maddie asked Bad Emma for help with her spells, thinking it was the real Emma. Missminion *Maddie confronts Emma when she enters the bathroom about making fun of her powers at the Seven, though it was really her clone. *Maddie threatens Emma and says she's lucky her powers are off, or she'd be a goldfish. *Emma apologizes and offers to help her for real, and Maddie asks how. *Emma suggests they hold hands while casting a spell, which worked. *Maddie tries to turn Emma into a ferret, but she runs away, and Maddie chases after her. Emma Wants a Cracker *Andi makes Maddie think Emma turned Sophie into a parrot when actually Emma is a parrot. *When Maddie finds out, she leaves, refusing to help change Emma back. *Maddie believes Emma put a spell on her that made her face a mood ring. *Maddie tracks Emma down at Daniel's house and changes her back. *Maddie tells her that she changed her back, and Emma thanks her. Stormageddon *Maddie defends Emma for the first time. *Maddie is confused after she defends Emma. Season 3 Beachside 7 *Maddie freaks out when she finds out Emma froze time. *She goes to tell the Council on her. *When Maddie sees a girl fall from a watercraft, she blames it on Emma, saying it was probably your spell. Spider No More *They are seen at school early with Andi, Jax, Diego, and Sophie, discussing Daniel and the kanay. *Maddie tells Emma finding the kanay should be first, even though Emma stresses that they have to help Daniel. *They again meet in the bathroom with Andi and Sophie, and Emma asks how the plan is going. *Maddie tells Emma that Mia is Daniel's new girlfriend, which seems to hurt her. *Maddie says she ruled Gigi out by burning her phone. *Maddie tells Emma and Andi not to tell Diego about Mia supposedly being the other kanay. *They along with Andi, Jax, Diego, and Sophie, devise a plan to get rid of the spider seal on Daniel. Back To Back *Emma teleported to Maddie's house, interrupting a Miego kiss. *They both reply, "No!" when Diego tells them they're stuck together. *Emma suggests they check through her mom's spell books for a reversal spell. *When Maddie asks about the Hexoren, Emma tells her he's sleeping over at Andi's, which makes Maddie call them ''weird. *Maddie, saying she can't have bags under her eyes, says she needs her beauty sleep, and they'll deal with it in the morning. *The next day, Maddie tells Emma to stand in Katie's place and says she can't do it, and she's not a Panther. *They struggle with walking together. *Emma tells Maddie she's going to go talk to her and see if she smells like a kanay. *Maddie refuses to go to Emma's chemistry class since she has a free period. *Daniel sits with them at lunch. *They are later seen in the nurse's office, with Diego trying to melt the bond with his fire. *The magic heat doesn't work and they are still stuck together. *They confront Mia about the seal and the crystals, but she again plays dumb. El Cristal de Caballero *They venture to Daniel's house to check on him and realize the seal is no longer on him. *They are in Lily's office, making sure the seal is really off Daniel. *Emma angrily tells Maddie Mia better not have 'spidered' Daniel again. *Emma scolds Maddie for casting a spell. *Emma tries to fix it by casting a spell but fails. *They are seen at Maddie's house after Maddie is done shopping. *Maddie asked if Daniel texted Emma, and she says he was only apologizing for how he acted last week. *Maddie says she doesn't buy he's sorry because the seal just releases their 'inner wild' *Emma asks what she means, and Maddie says that whatever Daniel did he must have wanted to do, deep down. *Emma, a bit worried, shrugs it off and tells Maddie that's ridiculous. *Maddie asks Emma where is he, and she says he went to see Mia, which may prove Maddie's point. *They are seen in the cafeteria, after getting a text from Daniel to meet him there. *They along with Daniel, Andi, and Jax begin to argue about Mia. *They then get a text from "Diego" to meet him in the janitors closet, and Mia traps them in there. *Emma tells Maddie not to touch the snowball, but she does and it starts to snow. Kanay vs. Kanay *Maddie is upset because of what snow does to suede, which her shoes are made out of. Emma tells them they could freeze to death. *They cast numerous spells to escape the closet, but none of them worked. *Maddie agrees with Emma that Mia may be responsible for their bond with the crystal. *Jax teleports into the closet with them and tries to get them out but to no avail. Invisible Me *Maddie tells Emma that she ruined snow for her, and Proxy makes great snow. *Emma says it was her idea to go to the janitor's closet to look for Diego. *Maddie believes that if they're tied together forever, that makes her the Chosen half. *Maddie and Sophie eavesdrop on Emma's and Daniel's conversation. *Jax brings the missing piece of the crystal and they are finally separated. Kangaroo Jax *They along with Jax, Diego, Andi, and Philip are trapped in Mia's basement. *Maddie is shown to be jealous that Emma could cast spells in front of the crystal and she couldn't. The Kanay Strikes Back *Maddie looks upset when she finds out Emma and Andi convinced her mother to adopt Philip. New Witch Order *Maddie saves Emma, Mia, and Jax from the video game. *Emma thanks her with a hug. *Maddie reminds her that she owes her. Season 4 A World Without You *When Emma tells Maddie that Daniel, her ex-boyfriend is missing, she believes it is a ploy to get her in trouble with Diego. *Maddie doubts that she and Emma would ever date the same guy. *She says she'll think about helping her find Daniel. *Maddie doesn't think it's possible for someone to disappear from existence. Road Trippin' *Maddie agrees to let Emma contact her family's magic PI, due to Diego's persuasion. *Emma is confused and horrified when she sees pictures of her father in her possession. Maddie innocently smiles. *Maddie looks jealous that Emma, Andi, and Jax are riding to the Everglades in a convertible. Twisted Sister *Emma forgives Maddie even though she erased some of Daniel's memory. Lunch at Lola's *Maddie admits that she follows Emma's rules. Monkey Face Emoji *Maddie tells her about a spell that can restore memory. *Maddie reluctantly plays along and pretends to be Daniel's girlfriend. *Maddie again says she wants to quit pretending, but Emma stresses how important this is. The Final Countdown * What If? *Emma visits Maddie to see if she has any books on time manipulation. *Maddie stresses that they're not "friends" just not mortal enemies. (Frenemies) Frenemies *Maddie and Diego ask Emma for help on finding kanays by asking if she can spell Diego's kanay scent. *Maddie looks upset when Emma says she can't help and turns to leave with Diego. *She then looks impressed when Emma changes her mind. *She meets Emma in the Biology Lab after school. *Emma tricks Maddie into thinking she has a kanay sense, and that it is transferable. *When Maddie worries that Diego will be the conduit, Emma tells her the only need to hold hands for it to work. *Unknowingly, Emma takes Maddie's powers. *Maddie is outraged after finding out that Emma stole them. *Maddie confronts Emma about her powers at the Seven. *She, angry, storms away from Emma. Mommie Dearest *Maddie confronts Emma, telling her they'll stop her from leaving until she hears them out. *Maddie tells Emma that without her powers, she can't look fresh and well-rested at all times. *Maddie again yells at Emma to give her her powers back. *Emma promises she will, but just not yet. A Girl's Sacrifice *Maddie stresses out not being able to find an outfit to save Emma in. *She along with the others go to Emma's house to help her. *The gang regroups at her house. *Maddie warns Emma about being careful texting Andi, as anyone could see it. She also admits to reading people's text. *Maddie helps her stop Liana by distracting Francisco. *They are both there to say goodbye to Andi. Similarities *They're both witches. *They're both females. *They both attend Iridium High. *They have both dated Daniel Miller. *They both live with only one parent. Differences *Maddie has blonde hair while Emma has brown. *Maddie's passion is fashion while Emma's is scrapbooking. *Emma lives with her dad while Maddie lives with her mom. *Maddie has green eyes while Emma has brown eyes. *Maddie is dating a kanay while Emma is dating a wizard. Trivia * Both are witches. * Both like Daniel (or for Maddie, used to). * Maddie sees Emma as a boyfriend stealer. * Maddie has cast two spells on Emma. * The conflict started in Discovery. * Maddie try's to break Emma and Daniel up throughout Season 1. * Maddie defends Emma in Stormageddon. * Maddie seems to respect Emma more since she's been dating Diego Rueda. * They're both females. Quotes When Maddie and her mother visit Emma and her dad to welcome them to the neighborhood... After Emma levitated Maddie's smoothie and then dropped it... Emma Or Maddie Emma Maddie Both Category:Pairings Category:Conflict Pairings